Within The Stars and the Sun
by AbandonWolf3
Summary: Alfred comes to visit Maria as she recalls her memories of the past. OC!Philippines One-shot, Warnings: OOCness, Human names used, OCs used.


**Summary:** Alfred comes to visit Maria as she recalls her memories of the past.

**Pairings:** AmericaxPhilippines, SpainxPhilippines, angsty JapanxPhilippines

**Warnings:** OOCness, Human names used, OCs used

**Note**:

Maria Carriedo de la Cruz- Philippines/Inang Bayan

Juan Carriedo de la Cruz- Maria's father

Nueva Carriedo de la Cruz- Luzon/eldest son

Loren Carriedo de la Cruz-Visayas/middle child/ daughter

Tauro Carriedo de la Cruz-Mindanao/youngest son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, except the plot in this story.

**Within the Stars and the Sun**

Maria de la Cruz sat back into the porch of her house in Manila. She had only just finished speaking to her father, Juan de la Cruz inside his bedroom. Maria was bothered, not only that, she was worried for the people she had in her home. She was starting to grow out from her poverty after Kiku and Alfred came to settle them in her territory. Of course, she wouldn't allow her freedom to be wasted on worthless encounters.

She recalled back the days she assisted her sons and daughter, Nueva, Loren and Tauro, in a war with Kiku. Nueva was gravely injured, but was very far from his death. Tauro was perfectly safe; he had kept distance from Maria but kept in touch with Juan for the meantime. Alfred wasn't far from helping the family, since he didn't have Antonio to bother them in the fight. That was ages ago, he thought or so in his head.

However, she remembered how cruel Kiku was to her and to her father, when he had forced her and his men walk down nine miles to Tarlac. Alfred was there along her, assisting her in her near-death state. It was painful to relive such memories but it was all part of history.

"Maria!"

Alfred was standing by the gate, holding out some gifts he brought along from his country. The American walked over and waved hello. Maria smiled, admiring the features of her supposedly past lover. "Ah, musta ka na?/Ah, how are you?/" Maria told him in her native tongue. As far as Alfred would know, he had stayed in her country for quite a long time and he could understand and speak Tagalog as well with her.

"Heh. Okay lang ako, Maria,/Heh, I'm fine, Maria/" he spoke with a rather American accent,

"Ikaw? Tagal ko na ring hindi nakabisita dito. "

/How about you? It's been a long time since I've visited. /

"Seryoso ka?Palagi kang bumibisita dito bawat taon. "

/Are you serious? You've been visiting me every year. /

"Nakakalimutan ko na yata. Kasama ko kasi sina Arthur noon. Patawad naman. "

/I suppose I forgot. I was with Arthur back then. I'm sorry. / She shrugged.

"Er, gusto mong pumasok muna sa bahay? Naiinitan ka yata. "

/Would you like to come in? You're taking in the heat. / She stared at his thick jacket.

Sighing in defeat, he nodded and entered the house at once.

The time passed with simple conversations from their past, along with Alfred babbling about things Maria wasn't used to hearing to. She sighed and stared out the window. The altar she had a gift from Antonio was still lying in the corner of the living room, with her son, Nueva, sitting on the far part of the couch.

She took out the kakanin she had in her kitchen and gave it to Alfred who had been hungry at the moment. Surprisingly, he wasn't as narcissistic as Francis but he learned to appreciate Maria's food and ideals. He remembered the time she wanted to break up with him, gaining her independence from the said man. At first, he couldn't accept it, but when he was at the time of crisis, he chose to let her go.

Antonio had felt the same too. He was back in Madrid, taking care of Lovino as he had stayed in his home. He recalled his relationship with Maria, whom he had looked and taught after a long time.

Francis, however, was quite the big brother to Maria despite his own perverse tendencies. He was called the nation of love, and usually she'd sought after him for advice.

"Maria?" Alfred asked, snapping Maria out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Nakatulala ka lang dyan. /You're spacing out./"

"…"

Alfred glanced at his wristwatch and stood.

"Ah, aalis na muna ako. Hahanapin pa ako ni Matthew."

/I'll be going for a while. Matthew's going to be looking for me. /

"Salamat sa pagdalaw, Alfred. Masaya akong kasama ka."

/ Thank you for visiting me Alfred. I'm happy being with you. /

**Ang pag-alaala sa nakaraan, pagsulong sa kinabukasan.**

**/Remembering the past in course of our future. /**

Everything faded to black.

Time was passing out on Maria.

Those long bloody years of her history was carved in her back, every day she would wince at the pain when she would remember them.

It was a new era, every time her bosses would change, Juan would talk to her.

She watched as Alfred left her home, waving goodbye and entering his car.

Antonio, Kiku, and Alfred were only using her.

She knew.

She wouldn't ignore it.

She wanted to be free.

She could only be a caged bird within these three, but only when the time comes she'll find her true identity.

.

.

..

.

..

..

This is AbandonWolf3 signing out.

This is my first time writing a Hetalia fanfic. :DD

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
